Witchblade/Aliens/Darkness/Predator: Mindhunter Issue 1
Witchblade/Aliens/Darkness/Predator: Mindhunter Issue 1 is the first issue of a comic crossover between Top Cow and Dark Horse. It's the sequel story to 1999's Overkill. Synopsis Jackie Estacado, possessor of the mysterious malevolent force known as the Darkness, and Sara Pezzini, wielder of the Witchblade, survived their first bloody skirmish with Aliens and Predators. Now begins an even stranger, more horrific nightmare as the war continues in a way our Earthbound heroes have never imagined. To survive, they must cut through a shroud of illusory violence and bottomless time. If they can't find a way to prevail in this wild, new arena, they will be responsible for the end of human life on Earth! Written by David Quinn (Dr. Strange) and pencilled by Aliens vs. Predator vs. The Terminator's Mel Rubi! Produced in cooperation with Top Cow. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Sara Pezzini * Kenneth Irons (Mindhunter) * Witchblade * Xenomorph * Sister Midnight * Darklings * Pellegrini * Hank Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with Sara Pezzini working undercover in order to catch a local mobster Pellegrini. They dance together on New Year's Eve in a plaza. Outside the plaza, her partner Hank sits in a van, monitoring the situation. He warns Sara to be careful. Suddenly, her hand starts to become a Witchblade only to quickly comeback to normal. She starts to feel really hot and Pellegrini then reminds her of Jackie Estacado. Sara then fakes to fainting, prompting Pellegrini to invite her into his suite. Inside the suite, Sara and Pellegrini have drink. After Pellgrini takes a sip of his drink, he quickly becomes ill and runs to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sara questions her before this night and them recalls than Hank has retired four years ago. She thinks that she's hearing Witchblade, but then remembers that it is mute. At that point room service comes into the room, revealed to be Jackie Estacado. Jackie has come to kill Pellegrini. As Pellegrini starts to spit with blood, he hears their conversation and comes out to kill them. As Pellegrini comes out to confront them, both to their shocked a chestburster bursts out through his chest. The chestburster then runs off to Central Park. Both Sara and Jackie go after it. They head to the van, only to find Hank and his partner killed, skinned and hanged. They realise that it's the job of Predator's. Sara recalls their last encounter with them and questions their motives on Earth. She then points out that something is off with the world as if it was not real. Jackie then quickly grabs her as the van is destroyed by a Predator. The Predator runs away and they go after her with Sara pointing out that it's a she, much to Jackie's confusion. Jackie then reveals that he doesn't even remember ever taking the Pellegrini's job. Then suddenly they're sucked into space. A hologram of masked person appears, revealing to be behind these nights events. Sara recognizes him as Kenneth Irons. Sara and Jackie are then transported into alternate future with Xenomorphs running all over the Earth. Kenneth reveals to be from the future, where humanity was enslaved by the Xenomorphs. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers